Graduation Day
by mloves
Summary: A cute, fluffy one-shot about Rose and Scorpius's Graduation Day! Read   Review? x


**Just a cute one shot, I was really bored, so I decided it was a good time to write!**

**Characters aren't mine, universe isn't mine, but storyline IS mine.**

**Enjoy! x**

**GRADUATION DAY**

It was graduation day, and we were all sitting in the Great Hall, all us graduators up the front, then the other students, and all our parents and relatives down the back. My whole family was here, Mum, Dad, Grandad and Nan Weasley, and various cousins, uncles, aunts and general relatives.

I, Rose Weasley, Head Girl, was sitting up in the very front row with my fellow Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy; alongside us were our fellow house prefects. Scorpius and I had gotten closer this year, I guess. I mean, of course he had always been best friends with my cousin, Albus, so I guess we had said the occasional word to each other. However, this year we were more in the conversation mode, as we were both Heads.

Scorpius was sitting there with his sleek blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, wearing his perfectly ironed and washed robes. I had to say, he looked perfect. I had curled my long Weasley red hair, and I kept peeking at him with my bright blue eyes. I also had to admit, I had always had a little crush on him, ever since 5th yeah really, but of course I would never act on it.

McGonagall stepped up to the podium, and immediately everyone was quiet. She was wearing purple robes, and was smiling down at all us seventh years in the front.

"Seventh year," she started, and every face looked up at her, "passed all your NEWTs, had your last parties, yes we know about those, (she looked at Scorpius than Al when she said this, of course) and you're finally here, all packed and ready to leave first thing in the morning. You've all been through so much in your 7 years here, made new friends, played enough Quidditch to last you a life time, learnt all the magic we could jam inside your brains-"

McGonagall went on with nearly every single thing we had done in our seven years, every highlight, every exam, everything. After a longish speech, she summoned a few of our teachers to speak about us, our valedictorian, who was Benjamin Keats, and finally she called on us, myself and Scorpius, Head Boy and Head Girl.

As Scorpius and I walked up to the stage, he winked at me, and gave me a smile. I looked at him questioningly, but still smiled back.

"Ladies first," he whispered to me, and pushed me forward slightly, up towards the podium.

"Graduation day," I began, smiling round, and starting to speak confidently, "that one day that we'll probably all remember, the day we become new people. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives, and I say let's be happy. Let's look forward to everything life has to offer. Let's spend time with our family and friends. Now is the time to live. Don't let the moment slip by; say what you want to say. That is the key to happiness. Saying everything at the right moment is so crucial, and I can't stress that more. And I stress that to myself every day. If you love someone, now is the time to tell him or her, if you want something, now is the time to get it. This is everyone's moment in the spotlight. Your life is going to be exactly what you want it to be if you act now. That is so crucial, and the way to be truly happy.

"I hope everyone here today is going to be happy, for the rest of their lives. I think I speak on everyone's behalf when I say I have found a second home here at Hogwarts, in my own dorm where I have spent countless hours. I have found a second family in all my wonderful friends with whom I have spent countless hours with. But most important of all, I've found exactly who I am, and who I want to be, and I'm lucky, because I'm not going to get a second chance at that.

"So that's it, everyone. I hope that you all can go home on your last trip on the dear old Hogwarts Express, and get off as a new person, starting a new life. And I really hope that I'll get the chance to see you all over the coming years, even my teachers. Because you're all family to me, and you've all inspired my speech today, and I hope you will all speak and act just when the time is right. All the best!"

As I ended my speech, I heard cheering. I was so happy in that moment, that I had succeeded, that I nearly forgot that Scorpius still had his speech to go.

A bit reluctantly, I stepped down from the podium, and in turn pushed him up.

He turned around and smiled at me, as he began.

"I had a speech written for this, but after hearing Rose's speech, I've decided just to wing it."

There were a few snickers at this, and I rolled my eyes as I continued to watch him.

"You know, I think Rose summed up a lot in her speech, and I think that she basically said what I had spent countless hours trying to put into words, and that really is amazing."

I sort of blushed at this, I mean; he thought my speech was good? So I stood up a little straighter, and watched him expectantly, as most of the audience was.

"But while Rose was talking, I really was thinking about what she was saying in her speech. And I think I've realised its all true, speaking and acting when the time is right. I think she really does have a point. So now I'm beginning to wonder when the time will be right for me to speak on what I feel, as I'm sure we all are."

A few people were starting to look confused now, but still, he continued.

"I always wanted to make my graduation speech one to remember. Ideas have been ticking through my head for months now. I got this whole 'fake' speech written up, which didn't even really have my heart put into it. But like I said before, I'm winging it now, thanks to Rose's speech.

"However, I think right now is the time to speak, right now is the time to say what I've wanted to say since, well, third year really."

What in the world was all this build-up for? This was such a Scorpius thing to do, ugh. Still though, as if he wasn't seeing the confused looks of everyone in the crowd, he continued.

And I don't think anything could have prepared me for what he said next.

He turned slightly towards me, and started to speak, softly now.

"Rose, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in this entire world. And your speech inspired me to finally tell you exactly how I feel about you. Because, I don't want to jump out of the Hogwarts Express alone, facing the wide world all alone. I want to jump out of it with you, hand in hand, ready to live and be free and be _happy. _I love you, I love you, I love you."

That was all it took for me. I ran across the stage, and jumped into his arms, as he kissed me.

We broke apart a little too soon for my liking, however, he murmured to me that we did have to remember we were on stage at our Graduation, in front of a giant crowd.

I retaliated with, a 'well if you would have told me in third year, we wouldn't have an audience!" as he smirked at me lovingly.

The crowd, meanwhile, we are awing and cheering, and our entire year were even standing and clapping.

"Okay, lovers, time to hop off stage so we can finish the ceremony!" came McGonagall's voice, as she ushered us off stage.

"Fine," we said together, and waled happily back to our seats, hand in hand; ready for every single thing the world was going to throw at us.

Only one thing was important at that very moment though.

The fact that it truly had been a graduation to remember.

**I have no idea what a valedictorian is, but I've read books, and this random who I made up just gives a speech at their graduation! No biggie! I hope you all loved! Just an idea that has been stewing in my head for a while now, which I finally decided to write down. Please review with alllll of your comments; I'd love to hear from all my readers! :) x **


End file.
